One of the major problems underlying the design of machines of the aforementioned type lies in the fact that the axial motions of the shaft which support the tool may be transmitted to other parts of the machine, including its housing or frame structure.
It is the principal object of the invention to avoid this serious drawback.
Another object of the invention is to provide means which localize the oscillation of the tool-supporting shaft in a direction longitudinally thereof, and do not allow propagation of these oscillations to parts of the machine where they are undesirable.
Other objects of the invention and advantages thereof will become more apparent as this specification proceeds.